Head For The Stars
by seblamistheword
Summary: Seblam - Sam really loves giving his boys oral. Prompted to me by an anon on tumblr


"Hey." It was early morning. The sun had only just peeped through the sky, but Sam was wide awake. As he looked across the bed at the man laying next to him, he gently nudged his side and whispered in his ear.

"Mmmmn?" Blaine was still half asleep. He had heard the sound but still wasn't totally aware where it was coming from.

"Hey." Sam whispered again. He brought his lips up to his boyfriend's ear and slowly dipped his tongue inside, letting him know who was talking.

"Sam?" Blaine replied, rather overcome by the sudden level of intimacy that was being displayed. "What is it?" Sam smiled.

"Let's have sex." Blaine groaned.

"What? Now?"

"Yes now." Sam replied, a little hurt, but still on a mission to get what he wanted. His hands skated over Blaine's bare chest, tickling and caressing.

"It's five in the morning." Blaine breathed, exasperation in his tone.

"I know it is. But I still want you."

"What about Bas?" Blaine gestured over to the other side of him, but Sam was not put off.

"Bas is still asleep. But you're awake. _So__ awake…_" Suddenly his hand slipped down. Blaine felt the sensation immediately but tried to hide it, although it was hard. Incredibly hard.

"Oh look." Sam teased, still whispering in that way that drove Blaine crazy, crazy with lust and desire. "There you are."

"_Sam…_" Blaine breathed, but his words were cut off. Sam's lips closed over his as he began to kiss and palm him at the same time. The fuzziness of still waking up made Blaine uncoordinated and slow, but the fizzing sparks of electricity through his brain could not be denied.

"Oh." He said, letting on slightly more than he meant to of his arousal.

"Do you like that?" Sam whispered in between kisses. His hand pressed down harder and Blaine let out a tiny little noise that drove him wild. "I am so horny for you right now." Blaine found himself unconsciously rocking upwards, his brain now focused on getting that sensation again and again. Sam tugged and pressed on his cock knowing that his boyfriend was unwravelling beneath him.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" He said after a while, once they had humped and kissed for so long he was feeling like he needed a release. "I know how much you boys love it when I suck you off. And I want to…"

"Yergs…" Blaine could only squawk in reply. He knew what he wanted to say but was having trouble articulating it.

"What did you say?" Sam teased, slipping his hand down Blaine's boxers so he yelped out again and made him chuckle.

"Yes!" The smaller boy managed to stutter out eventually. "Oh God yes do it do it do it!"

"_Finally_." Breaking their lips apart to bring his head down Blaine's body, Sam eagerly pulled down his boyfriend's already wet boxers to sink his mouth over his cock.

* * *

Blaine bit his lip fiercely. He knew Sam loved giving head, but boy was he fucking good at it. As the blonde haired boy swiftly began moving up and down, his teeth and tongue working in ways no other boy had ever done before, he scrunched his eyes shut and tried to focus on not choking his boyfriend involuntarily.

* * *

As Sebastian slowly came to, he felt like he was still in a strange dream. He'd felt the sensation of his two boyfriends pleasuring him, but it had been too real. Now, as he opened his eyes and rolled over onto his side, he saw why. Blaine was currently a writhing mess, sweat dripping down his face and chest as he frantically tried to stop his hips from snapping up, his hands clenched together and his mouth open, breathing heavy lust-filled pants.

"_Well_." Sebastian said, a smirk appearing on his face as he propped himself up with his elbow. "This is a sight to wake up to." Blaine glanced over, noticing the sight of his boyfriend and flushing in embarrassment.

"Bas!" He said. Upon hearing his other boyfriend's name, Sam looked up, taking his mouth away from Blaine to smile.

"Bas!"

"Nonono!" Blaine suddenly shouted. Sebastian had been about to comment again, make some lewd suggestion and then slip his own boxers off to enjoy the fun, but the cry of his boyfriend halted him.

"Don't stop!" Blaine pleaded, suddenly feeling his body aching as Sam's mouth hovered above him. It was desperate, but he needed the sensation again. "Don't fucking stop shit it!" Sebastian grinned.

"_Wow_." He said, sliding himself in closer and bringing his own lips up to Blaine's ear. "_Someone's_ a little worked up this morning." As Sam eagerly sunk himself down again, Blaine cried out and scrunched the bedsheets in his hands, now no longer having to worry about making too much noise. Sebastian felt his own dick harden at just the sight of how turned on his boyfriend was.

"You know Sam, is fucking good at head." He began to say, bringing up a finger to push back the hair that had plastered itself to Blaine's forehead, licking off the drops of sweat and feeling his stomach coil. "But _you_, are so hot when you beg." Leaning over he kissed Blaine, melding their tongues together and feeling his own arousal rocket. Blaine could barely think straight, his body so overcome with the desire to completely fuck Sam's mouth off, but also Sebastian kissing and teasing him.

"Oh Sam!" He moaned, unable to control any part of him. "Bas!"

"You are so fucking sexy." Sebastian hissed, his own dick throbbing uncontrollably. "I wanna make you come so hard you fucking scream. SAM!" Suddenly Sam pulled away once more. Blaine wanted to cry out, but Sebastian took hold of him and dragged his body upwards, pushing his back against the wall.

"Suck me Sam!" He shouted, kicking his boxers off in one swift movement. "Suck me hard!" Sam dutifully obliged, moving to sink his lips over Sebastian's cock, as the brown haired boy immediately then began to service Blaine.

* * *

"Fuck!" The shout came from both boys, Sebastian as the tremors flew up him from Sam's amazing ability, and Blaine as the vibrations passed through his boyfriend into his dick. "Fuck!" Sam increased his speed, knowing the effect it was having on his boyfriends and reveling in it. Sebastian felt his whole body tingle, only driving him to sink down harder and moan onto Blaine's cock, feeling the shudders from above him. Blaine snapped his hips again, knowing the release would come soon, and moaned louder and louder, pure ecstasy in his tone.

"Yes! Yes! YesyesYES!" Finally he came. Come splattered into Sebastian's mouth, making him open up his throat to swallow it all. Sam heard the screams and sped up even more, making Sebastian choke as he tried to swallow, breathe and shout at the same time. It was only a matter of seconds later when the Dalton boy came too, groaning and groaning until he was completely spent.

When Sam finally drew his lips away, licking them triumphantly, he looked up at the sprawled mess of boys in front of him and smiled. Yes, he really did like giving head.


End file.
